Were Vamp : Part 2
by NerdyGerdy
Summary: Read Were-Vamp first. More parts after this, Im writing the 4th part atm. After Jacob & Renesmee get captured by Caius they're rescued by some strangers, one of them is called Artemis who befriends Renesmee in his own way. Alot better than the summary :
1. Then There Were Five

Chapter 7 – Then There Were Five

"You don't have to go Rosalie, please stay; we'll get through this . . . together" I pleaded as she stood frozen on the spot in the middle of the driveway holding her bag.

"Ness, I love you all but I can't truly be happy without Emmett and I don't want to do that to all of you" she said.

"You won't, I mean . . . I love you, we all love you and this isn't the best time for us to be apart" I continued.

She sighed and then turned to look at me; she smiled and gave me a hug.

"You'll be fine, I love you" she said and then kissed my cheek.

She released her grip on me and begun to walk down the driveway, I fell to my knees and begun to cry. I stayed there for at least an hour because the sun was going down when I finally returned into the house.

"I don't want this to happen to you, I don't want to lose anymore of you. Emmett's dead because . . . because you all tried to save me, I'm the reason that he's dead" I shouted out through my tears.

Everyone tried to reassure me that it wasn't anyone's fault but I couldn't help feeling responsible. I'd gone up to my room and stayed there for the rest of the night and through the whole of the next day.

"Renesmee, would you like something to eat? Alice, your mother and Jasper are going hunting" dad said as he walked in for about the 11th time.

"No dad, I just want to be left alone" I said as I rolled over so my back was facing him.

He sighed and sat down at the end of my bed, "Renesmee, me and your mother have been talking and we don't like seeing you like this at all. We've decided that maybe a trip back to . . . Forks would do you some good, Charlie has just about gotten over his thirst which comes from Bella's side of the family no doubt" he said attempting a laugh.

"Sure dad, whatever" I said effortlessly.

I knew dad would be listening but I couldn't help my thoughts travelling to Jacob, what was he doing . . . were him and Leah together. I sighed again and smiled at dad to reassure him.

"Were leaving tomorrow if that's alright with you?" he said quietly.

"Sure dad, I'll pack my things in a little while" I said brightly.

"Excellent, now about this hunting trip . . . I would prefer it if you would eat something" he said smiling his dazzling smile.

I returned the smile and nodded at him, "Sure, let me get dressed and find my shoes" I replied.

He nodded and walked out of the room again; I got up and walked over to my wardrobe. I opened the door slowly and gasped quietly to myself. Hanging from a plain metal hanger was a golden bracelet I had asked Rosalie to borrow before we had to leave home.

_Don't forget me_

_Rose xxx_

Said the note that was attached to the hanger.

A tear fell down my face and I smiled, I took the bracelet off of the hanger and placed it around my wrist. I turned to look in the mirror and it sparkled from the dim light of the sun setting through the window. I turned back to the wardrobe and grabbed a pair of plain grey sweats, a plain white tank-top and my black and white low cut converse, thanks to Alice and mum I'd gotten some more clothes from one of their late night trips into the nearby city. I walked towards the door and then stopped; I turned back around and headed towards the drawer that was next to my bed. I opened it and smiled as I grabbed a hair band and mums – never used – blue iPod. Dad had somehow gotten all of my favourite songs on it, I sighed to myself happily and walked back over to the mirror, I tied my hair into a ponytail and walked out the door. I ran down the stairs and smiled as everyone's faces lit up because I'd finally left the confinement of my room.

"Where are Charlie, Carlisle and Esme?" I asked curiously looking around the room.

"They've gone too stay with a friend in Russia, they weren't here when Jane and Felix visited so the Volturi have no reason to confront them, so we thought it would be best" Alice said in her usual enthusiastic voice.

I looked at everyone's faces and sighed, "5 people against the Volturi, were not going to make it through another week are we" I said sadly.

Mum walked over and hugged me tightly, "Of course we are, something good will happen soon, I'm sure of it" she promised me.

I nodded and kissed her cheek, "Shall we go, dad are you coming?" I asked as everyone headed towards the door except him.

He shook his head smiling, "You all go ahead, I'm going to lounge around for a little while" he said.

"We both know normal vampires don't lounge dad, least of all you" I said laughing, "Please come, I'd feel a lot better if we were all together" I said smiling.

He laughed and nodded, "Well if it means so much to you" he said as he walked towards us.


	2. PhoneCall

Chapter 8 – Phone Call

"Ready darling, the plane's leaving soon" mum shouted up to me.

"With dad and Jasper driving we could leave seconds before the plane leaves" I said laughing.

"Even so, I'd prefer to be early" she said.

"I'm just zipping this up and then I'll be down" I shouted back to her.

We were heading back home, to Forks. I felt a twinge of excitement, I didn't know if it was because we were heading home or because I would get to see Jacob again but either way I was excited.

I sighed loudly as my suitcase hit the last step of the stairs; Jasper laughed and lifted it with one hand over his shoulder pretending to buckle under the weight.

"Well I'm sorry we can't all be as strong as you" I said sarcastically.

"Edward and Bella are going to take the jeep, Alice is taking the Mercedes and I'm taking the Ferrari, want to ride with me?" he asked smiling.

I nodded and walked past him quickly, he put my suitcase into the boot of the Ferrari and I thought to dad that I was riding with Jasper; he nodded and smiled.

As Jasper walked towards me he reached for the handle, I raised my eyebrows in confusion as he got in and buckled himself into the passenger's seat.

"This car isn't going to drive itself Ness" he said laughing, I gasped and ran to the other side

"Really? I get to drive this!" I said excitedly, I heard Alice's bell chime of a laugh as she drove past in the blacked out Mercedes. I jumped into the Ferrari and smiled brightly as I turned the key in the ignition.

I'd opened my window so my hair was blowing wildly in the wind; I revved the car loudly as I passed Alice. I saw her laughing and then I sped up as I over took dad. As I expected my phone started to ring a few seconds later, it was obviously dad about too moan. "Hello" I answered brightly as I steered the wheel with one hand.

"Hey Renesmee, its Jacob" Jacob said slowly.

I gasped and the car suddenly started to swerve towards the trees on the left side of the road. Jasper quickly grabbed the wheel and pushed my foot off of the gas pedal. Jasper pulled over to the side of the road and I quickly got out of the car, "Hi Jacob, why . . . why are you calling me" I asked trying to keep my voice even.

"I miss you and I want to ask you too come back to Forks so . . . so we can be together" he said slowly.

"I thought you and Leah were together now" I said coldly.

"No . . . no . . . she just threw herself at me, I didn't kiss her back, I was laughing with her because we both thought she was being stupid and when I found out that you'd left and you hadn't said goodbye I tried to call Edward at least a million times but he kept telling me to stop calling, I love you Ness" he said sounding sincere.

"Do you mean it, you want to be with me and Leah means nothing to you" I said sounding hopeful.

"Of course Ness, you're the only one for me" he said.

"I love you too Jacob, were actually on our way home to Forks now" I said brightly.

"Excellent, I can't wait to see you, call me when you get home and I'll come and see you . . . I love you" he said happily.

"Me too" I replied smiling to myself.

I hung up the phone and the smile on my face grew wider and then it vanished, it turned into a growl. I walked over to Emmett's car and leaned over the passenger window to talk to mum, "That was Jacob, he can't wait to see me when we get home, he said he'd called but I guess I didn't get the messages . . . right dad" I said sarcastically and then walked back to the Ferrari.

Jasper was now in the driver's seat so I climbed in beside him, "Sorry Jasper, I didn't mean to lose control like that" I said apologetically.

He smiled, "Don't worry, happens to the best of us" he said and then winked at me.

I laughed and stared out into the dark grey sky, I must have fallen asleep for a while because when I opened my eyes we were parking into the airport car park.


	3. Forks, Again

Chapter 9 – Forks, Again

I felt a strange reassurance as we passed the 'Welcome to Forks' sign, I wanted to go home and lay on my familiar bed but I really wanted to see Jacob.

"You feel agitated" Jasper said as we raced against the endless green blur outside my window.

"I don't know what to do first, see Jacob or go home" I said holding my chin smirking.

"I think Edward would want you too at least go home and un-pack your things" he said smiling.

I nodded slowly and clapped my hands excitedly as we pulled up the driveway towards the house, "Maybe the Volturi will think we've left for good if they've already checked the house out" I said turning to Jasper looking hopeful.

"As much as I wish that was the case, I don't think we'll be able to stay here too long" he said and then sighed.

I tried to ignore him as I opened the car door enthusiastically and ran towards the front door, I opened it and then screamed. I turned around to run but a strong pair of hands grabbed me; I struggled against the iron grip as best I could. I only stopped when there were several growls, I looked towards dad, mum, Alice and Jasper. They were standing in a crouching position with their teeth bared; I looked up and saw that Caius had a hold of me.

"Finally, we've been waiting for 3 days now. You're so predictable; I knew you'd have to return to your beloved home at some point." Caius said in a smug tone.

"What do you want" dad said angrily through clenched teeth.

Caius laughed and then held up one of his hands as Alec begun to walk forwards towards my family, "We want Renesmee of course, you see . . . Aro is too understanding in these situations, he wanted to give you a chance but I'm afraid that doesn't do any good to our reputation if we just . . . give you a chance. So me and my . . . followers have decided to make our own guard." He said still sounding smug.

"You're not taking her" dad said slowly, I saw mum grab his arm and squeeze it tightly.

"No dad, it's fine. Let them take me, I deserve everything I get" I said looking at the floor, I told him through my thoughts to take Alice, Jasper and mum too Jacob's and I'd try too escape when I could. I looked up a few seconds later and he was staring at me wide eyed.

Caius laughed and patted to top of my head softly, "I hope you didn't try to tell him something through your thoughts sweetheart, my lovely friend Felicia here can stop powers being used, she's ideal if you ever wanted to . . . ambush someone in their own home" he said laughing again.

I started to struggle again and I moaned when it didn't make any difference, "Dad, take mum and just go!" I shouted.

"Were not leaving you" mum said through tearless sobs.

I growled harshly, "Just go now, and don't worry about me".

Alice and Jasper grabbed my parents arms and begun to tow them back towards the car. They all climbed into the Mercedes and drove down the driveway, I sighed a sigh of relief when they were out of sight.

"They'll be back, Edward will not let his daughter stay prisoner for very long" Caius said convincingly. "Demetri, Felicia! Lock this one and the wolf up somewhere" he called over his shoulder.

Suddenly I saw Jacob lying on the ground motionless, I called out his name but he didn't move. I kept calling his name until we were both thrown into a room and I'd heard the key turn in the lock. This looked like Rosalie's room but there was an enormous iron casing over the door.

I kept shaking Jacob violently and the tears I cried fell onto my jeans as I knelt down beside him.

"Jacob, you need to wake up" I said slowly as I placed my head on his chest and just then I felt something grab my arm. It was his hand and I turned to look at his face, his eyes were barely open and the smile I'd missed for so long was on his face.

"I've missed you" he said slowly, I smiled and kissed his forehead lightly.

I struggled to carry him over to the bed and then I climbed onto the bed next to him, I could feel his heart beat beating slower than I'd ever felt it.

"What happened to you" I asked in almost a whisper.

"I was coming up here to surprise you but I ran into that lot, I tried to phase but one of them jumped me from behind and then I woke up here" he said as he brushed his hand across my cheek.

I shook my head slowly and looked up at him, his eyes were closed but his smile was still there. "Were going to get out of here . . . somehow" I said against his warm chest.

I felt him nod and I smiled to myself.


	4. Artemis

Chapter 10 – Artemis

I'd lost count of how many days we'd been locked in Rosalie's room, every few hours one of the Volturi would come in with a plate of food. I just stayed in Jacob's arms and he'd tell me we'd get out of here every other hour.

I was just drifting off to sleep on Jacob's laps when there were several growls; I sat up quickly and listened to the grunts and screams of pain. My thoughts immediately went to my family and I started to worry, it continued for a few minutes and then went silent. I heard approaching footsteps and then the key turned in the lock. The door swung open slowly and 4 men and a girl walked in, the girl looked no more than 9 but she seemed quite sophisticated.

"You're hard to track down" said one of the men smugly.

I raised my eyebrows in confusion and then Jacob got up and put his arm protectively around my waist.

"We've come to let you out, since you are one of us" a boy with jet black hair said politely.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I am Artemis" said a blonde haired man with bright green eyes, he turned to look at the others. "This is Lucy, Maxwell, Carter and Jerrod" he continued, the other vampires smiled at me and my eyes focused on the little girl.

She stepped forward slowly and stopped just a few feet away from Jacob, "He smells a little weird" she said turning her head to the side a little bit.

The boy called Jerrod scoffed and reached for her arm, "Come on Lucy, we should be heading back now, we can tell your dad all the good things you did today" he said playfully, the girls face lit up and she skipped out of the room.

"She looks better close up" said Maxwell as he looked me up and down.

I blushed a bright scarlet and then heard a low rumble from Jacob's chest, "Why did you want to . . . track me down" I asked.

"Because we wanted to welcome you into the family" Artemis said as if it was meant to be obvious.

"What family?" Jacob snapped at him.

Artemis ignored Jacob and continued talking to me, "You were bitten by one of us . . . a Were-Vamp"

"A Were . . . Vamp" I said slowly.

"Yes, have you been doing anything out of the ordinary, well out of the ordinary for a vampire" he said smiling.

I scratched my head as I thought back and then I gasped quietly, "I can do these really crazy somersaults now" I said.

All of the boys laughed and Jacob growled again, they stopped instantly but were still looking at me.

"You can do so much more than that, your senses should seem impossibly accurate and you should have a new ability" said Carter.

"I already have an ability" I said defensively.

"Not anymore, you'll get something new" said Artemis.

My eyes widened and I squeezed Jacob's hand tightly but nothing happened, I tried another 3 times but I ended up with the same result each time.

"I don't want a new ability, I want my old one back" I demanded.

"We can't give you your ability" Maxwell said sarcastically.

I sighed and then headed towards them; I passed them swiftly towing Jacob behind me and then headed for the stairs. I ran down and stopped as I saw all of the bodies lying lifeless, Caius was laying a few feet away from me on his back.

I continued towards the front door and opened it quickly, all of the cars were gone so I begun to walk towards La Push. Jacob and I reached the edge of the driveway but Artemis, Maxwell and Carter were standing in front of us staring.

"I want to find my family" I said sternly.

"I'm sorry but that won't be possible, your one of us now and there are rules" Artemis said stepping forward.

I took a step back and turned to run but Artemis was in front of me before I could even blink, he grabbed Jacob's arm and threw him a few metres away into a tree.

He grabbed me by the throat and I begun too struggle against his grip, I begun to choke for air and I felt my face turning red. He let me go and I fell to the floor, "Take her to Alistair, he'll want to see her personally" he said.

I felt myself being pulled to my feet but all I could do was try to struggle free and run to Jacob. I called for him but Artemis was walking towards him, I felt dizzy from the lack of air so I couldn't concentrate. I felt my eyelids getting heavy but I tried to fight it, I needed to help Jacob.

I let out a deep breathe and collapsed as I let my eyelids drop, the next thing I knew I was waking up to see Billy sitting next to me pressing a cold towel against my forehead.


	5. New Power?

Chapter 11 – New Power?

"Billy" I breathed, my voice sounded raspy and rough.

"Don't speak child, you need to rest." He said soothingly.

"Where's Jacob" I asked urgently trying to sit up.

Billy pushed me back down and laughed a quick hard wheezy laugh, "He's fine, he's gone to check on the rest of the pack" he said reassuringly.

I smiled with relief and relaxed, "Will he be back soon" I asked with my eyes closed.

"Yes, they're all coming back here before they all leave" he said cautiously. I sat up too quickly and clutched my stomach as I winced in pain.

"Where and who's going?" I demanded.

"Jacob, the pack and the rest of your family, their going into town to confront the Volturi, were all going to be exposed" he said sounding disappointed.

I gasped and pulled the old worn duvet off of me; I headed towards the front door and swung it open quickly as I breathed in the fresh air.

I tried to remember what had happened to me but it was all a blur, I sighed and started to walk towards the beach.

It didn't take me long to get there even with my injuries, I sat down on the cold smooth stones and smiled too myself as the tide came in and out continuously.

"You've almost made this too easy" said a voice from behind me.

I jumped up and my eyes widened as I stared Artemis in the face, "What do you want, I didn't ask to become one of you" I said quickly.

He stepped forward and grabbed my arm; I shook it off and tried to run back to Billy's house. He grabbed my leg and I fell to the floor, he begun to pull me towards the water.

"Maybe drowning for a few short seconds will broaden your mind set" he said smugly.

I screamed and struggled against his iron grip, my scream grew more intense as my head started to feel like it was splitting into two. I raised my hands up to my temples and pushed down hard, it didn't make the pain any less mind numbing but it was the only thing I could manage to do.

I felt the waves hit my legs and I shuddered, Artemis' laugh seemed to make my ears burn.

My head was under and I felt panic take over me, I thought I was going to die. It stayed like this for at least a minute but then I felt the headache disappear slowly, my eyes darted open and then me and Artemis were flying through the air towards the shore. I gasped for air and I saw Artemis getting to his feet slowly, I looked around to try and discover what had caused us to move so quickly but there was no sign.

"Well, you are proving to be very valuable aren't you, that was some strength" he said holding his chin as he seemed to be admiring me.

"What . . . are . . . you . . . talking . . . about" I said in between gasps for air.

He froze for a minute and then smirked, "What did you think just happened" he asked.

I hadn't noticed but my headache had returned, I winced as I pressed my hand against my forehead. I tried to figure out what Artemis had meant but my head was spinning.

"I don't want to become your enemy Renesmee, your one of us and there are rules you need to follow now" he said trying to be polite, "I could help you understand all of this"

"Go on then, help me too understand" I said coldly.

"It's not a 5 minute conversation, just come with me and you'll understand" he said holding out his hand.

My breathing had returned to normal now and I was considering taking his hand but then I remember my family, "I will come with you, just give me at least another week too say goodbye and sort something out with my family" I said.

Artemis sighed and then scratched his head, "Fine, you have until next Saturday, that's a whole week and then you'll come and hear what we have to say?" he said.

I nodded, "I promise" I said attempting a weak smile.

"Well I guess this thing you have to take care of has something to do with the Volturi coming to town" he said raising an eyebrow.

I nodded again, he shook his head slowly, "Try not to get killed" he said sarcastically as he turned and walked away.

I sighed a sigh of relief and then straightened up quickly as I remembered Jacob, I started to run back and I could feel the pain in my limbs, there was no way I could put up a good fight against the Volturi but I would have to do something.


	6. Reunited

Chapter 12 – Reunited

I reached the familiar yard of Jacob's house; I raced to the front door and knocked frantically. Embry opened it seconds later and I walked in, I looked for Jacob and darted over to him as soon as I saw him.

I was on his lap with my arms around his neck; he laughed and then stroked the back of my head.

"Hey Ness, you had me worried when I came back and you were gone"

I got off of his lap, "I'm sorry, I had too . . . take care of something" I said apologetically, "Can I use your phone please?" I asked.

Jacob nodded and I walked over to the old handset sitting of the coffee table, I dialled in dad's number and let it ring.

"Hello?"

"Dad" I said enthusiastically.

"Renesmee, where are you?" he said quickly.

"I'm at Jacob's, where are you?" I asked.

"Were at Charlie's, the Volturi are going to reach town in an hour, I want you too stay at Jacob's ok?" he said sternly.

"No dad, you cannot tell me after all of this time that I need to stay out of the way" I said.

He sighed, "Your not leaving my sight, not even for a second" he said, he sounded sorry as if he were confessing to a murder.

"I'll come to you right away" I said.

"Ok, be quick, we don't know where the Volturi are now" he said.

"I will, don't worry, I love you" I said and hung up the phone.

I turned around and noticed that the whole pack was here, "The Volturi will be here in an hour, my dad wants me too go and see him at Charlie's, are you all coming" I said.

Jacob walked over and hugged me, Leah sighed and everyone else nodded.

As we got up to leave I turned to Billy and hugged him, "Thanks for everything Billy, you'll be someone I won't forget too easily" I said winking.

"I hope not and besides, I'm pretty sure no-ones going anywhere today" he said nodding confidently.

I smiled and a tear rolled down my face, Jacob wiped it away and I waved to Billy again as we entered the forest. I stepped back a few steps and turned around to let the pack phase, when they were done Jacob made a sort of choking sound which I assumed was a laugh.

We began to run, it normally took us only 5 minutes to reach Charlie's but this run seemed to go on forever. We eventually reached the freeway and we started towards Charlie's house, it came into view a few seconds later and I saw dad waiting in the driveway. I ran into his open arms and I heard him sigh in relief.

"You could always leave now and come back when it's over" he said against my hair.

"No chance and besides you should be blaming mum, I get the stubbornness from her" I said teasingly. He laughed a breathless laugh and then I heard mum come running out, she hugged me tightly and kissed my cheek repeatedly, dad walked towards the wolves and nodded.

"We appreciate your help once again" he said politely.

"Yes, they are planning to expose us all" he said apologetically.

I heard Seth growl and I watched as Jacob went around to the side of the house to phase. He came back seconds later and I grabbed my hand.

After dad had explained that this would be a fight to the death, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Carlisle and Esme walked out of Charlie's front door. I ran over to Rosalie and hugged her tightly, she laughed quietly and then winced slightly, "You could at least shower and change" she said sarcastically, I turned to dad and he nodded, telling me I had enough time to do so.

Rosalie pulled me into the house and up to mums' old room, I recognised her suitcase. She opened it and pulled out a pair of navy jeans and a white tank-top.

"Go shower, and leave your shoes here" she said smiling.

I nodded obediently and headed towards the bathroom, I turned the handle and the water came out hot. I took seconds for the room to be completely filled with steam.

When I was finished I climbed out and wrapped a towel around myself, the hot water had slightly numbed my pain. I walked out and froze as I saw Jacob glancing up at the bottom of the stairs open mouthed. He must've been thinking about it because dad was running up the stairs seconds later pushing me into mum's old bedroom.

"Sorry dad, I had no idea he was there" I said as I tried to hide a laugh.

"Just get dressed Renesmee, I'll deal with Jacob" he said and walked out the room closing the door behind him. I smiled to myself and grabbed the navy blue jeans and the white tank-top Rosalie had laid out for me, I also saw my black and white converses on the floor, someone had cleaned them.

I walked down the stairs and laughed as I saw Jacob smiling at me widely, dad turned to me and I stopped instantly. I saw Alice and Carlisle talking in the garden so I decided to walk out and talk to them.

"Hi, I just want to apologise for this whole thing, I know you were only trying to protect me" I said.

They stopped talking and turned too look at me, Carlisle smiled and hugged me.

"Stop apologising, you would have done the same for any of us" Alice said smiling.

"They're here" I heard dad shout from the front room, we all ran in and stared at him.

"I can hear their thoughts, there aren't as many as we thought there would be" he said sounding confused, "We may have a chance" he said sounding surprised.

His surprised expression changed instantly into a growl, he looked at Carlisle, Mum, Alice, Jasper and Rosalie for a split second.

"What" I said.

He turned to me and shook his head, "Caius has told them all that he wants you kept alive" he said sternly.

"What for?" I asked slightly scared.

"He's going to use you, he wants to offer you to Aro for something but he hasn't thought of what" he said sharply.

I sighed and my thoughts automatically turned to Artemis and what he had said, "No way are you going in a week!" he shouted.

"Dad, that's hardly the issue here" I said.

"We'll talk about this after" he said staring at me.

Suddenly the phone rang; mum walked over and picked it up.

"Hello?"

Mum suddenly dropped the phone and started to back away in fear; dad ran to the phone and started to demand to know who it was.

"James!" he shouted loudly, Alice gasped and my family's faces were of pure shock.

"Who's James?" I asked curiously.

"He's the tracker I told you about" Jasper whispered in my ear.

"I thought you killed him" I whispered back staring at him wide eyed.

"So did I" he said coldly.

After dad had hung up the phone he turned around and nodded to Sam. Suddenly the pack stood up and headed towards the door. I ran after Jacob and grabbed his hand, "Where are you going?" I asked.

"Were going to phase and then we'll meet you outside" he said smiling.

I reached up and kissed him, "I don't fancy kissing a wolf thanks" I said teasingly. He laughed and then kissed my cheek as he walked out of the door.

"Renesmee, I want you too stay with me alright" dad said sternly.

I nodded, "Are we going all together or in groups" I asked.

"Were going in groups of 3" he said, "What are you thinking?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"I want to stay as far away from Alice as possible" I told him, "I don't want to take your power away from you"

Alice smiled at me and I turned to dad, "Ready?" he asked.

I nodded and so did everybody else.


	7. Fight To The Finish

Chapter 13 – Fight to the Finish

As we ran towards town I could feel myself getting more and more anxious, I tried to breathe to calm myself down but it didn't help. I felt so bad for Carlisle, all these years he'd been trying to keep our existence a secret and as soon as we all entered people's lines of sight it would be over. They'd know we were different, after we passed the Thriftway we stopped and split into three's. I went with dad and Jacob, after mum and dad had said goodbye I heard several screams coming from the centre of town.

"They've started killing" dad said in disgust.

"We need to hurry, I love you mum, bye" I shouted over my shoulder.

As dad, Jacob and I reached the centre of town we saw Caius, Marcus, Heidi and Corin causing a riot, Heidi and Corin were biting anyone in their reach, throwing objects through shop windows and growling ferociously.

I saw Heidi eyeing an elderly lady who was struggling to run away, I began to run towards her, Heidi lunged towards the elderly lady but I stopped her just in time, somehow what happened at the beach happened again but it came from me. My hands were raised and Heidi was frozen in mid-air. I gasped; I must've used this gift to push myself from under the water.

"That's new" I heard dad call as he stopped Corin from throwing a small motorcycle into the laundrette.

"Sure is" I whispered to myself, I shook my head slowly as I entered back into reality and suddenly Artemis was standing next to me.

"Try moving your arm like this" he said as he grabbed my arm gently and swung it to the right, Heidi went flying. I turned to thank him but he was gone, I hadn't noticed Caius running towards me either. He grabbed my arm and lifted me up above his head, I tried to struggle but before I could get free he'd thrown me through the window of the bakery.

As I sat up I heard dad growl loudly but as I examined myself with my hands I hadn't received any of the marks or scratches I'd expected. I got up and climbed through the broken window. As I was brushing the dirt off of myself I saw some of my classmates watching me from the crowd, it was summer term and I suppose they'd been out shopping or something. I sighed and ran back towards Caius, I hadn't expected it but I'd gotten pinned down by Marcus, I growled and tried to raise my hands up. Suddenly I felt his hands let go off me and he was floating above me, I gasped and then moved my arms just as Artemis had and Marcus went flying into Corin.

Dad was staring at me wide eyed and I pretended not to see him, I tried to ignore the people I saw everyday looking at me with faces of shock and horror. It was bad enough that I was a vampire but now I had this psychic thing.

"Go on, you can do it" I heard someone shout from the crowd behind me.

I turned around and saw Mike Newton, a friend my mum had told me about smiling enthusiastically.

As I was still staring at Mike dad and Jacob ran over to me, "Renesmee, we need to go, we can't beat them with just the three of us" dad said as he grabbed my arm and started to pull me.

"What about everyone else, we can't leave them" I said trying to release myself from his grip. He stopped and stared at me coldly, I stopped struggling and followed him as he begun to walk again.

"Where did Caius go?" I asked curiously.

"Aro's coming, Caius knows he isn't strong enough to kill him yet so they've retreated, we just need to hope that Aro decides to spare us" dad said as we started to pass the Thriftway.

We stopped a few miles away from the Thriftway and I watched anxiously as my friends and family begun to arrive slowly.

"We need to re-think this; I don't think we can put up any more of a fight" Rosalie said.

Jasper nodded and dad sighed, "Aro is coming to fight Caius, I don't think Aro will be anymore understanding than Caius so the only idea I have is to keep running" he said looking down.

Mum grabbed his hand and kissed his cheek, "Maybe we should wait until Aro has finished taking care of the problem and try to reason with him" Carlisle said sounding surprisingly calm.

"I'm not going to risk Renesmee and Bella's lives' Carlisle" he said angrily.

"Dad its fine, me and mum will be completely fine" I said trying to reassure him.

He sighed and then pulled mum closer to him by her waist; I smiled as Jacob grabbed my hand and whispered in my ear, "It'll be fine".

We split into larger groups and decided to wait at Charlie's and down in La Push, I'd gone with Jacob and his pack whilst my family decided to wait at Charlie's. Dad had obviously been against me going but I assured him I would be fine.

"Come on, I want to talk to you" Jacob said as he towed me away from the crowded living room.

"What's the matter Jacob?" I asked curiously.

"Nothing at all, we haven't really spoken since you got back and I don't know . . . I suppose I just missed you" he said quietly, Jacob wasn't really one for expressing his emotions.

"Your right, I'm sorry, I wasn't counting on getting locked up as soon as I got home" I said scratching my head. Jacob smiled and begun towing me again towards the forest.

"Jacob, are you sure that this is safe, I want to spend time with you alone too but maybe under better . . . circumstances" I said smiling.

"We won't go far, I promise" he said as he pulled a branch out of the way.

We walked for another 2 minutes until he stopped and turned around, "Renesmee, I know there's a chance that one of us might not make it out of this alive, I hope we both do but just in case" he said as he pulled something out of his pocket, "I want you too wear this, it's nothing special but I'd feel better if you had something to remember me by" he said.

It was a small necklace in the shape of a J and next to it was a little charm in the shape of a paw print, "It's lovely" I said smiling brightly.

"I love you Renesmee Cullen and that's why I want to give you something else.." he said as he got down on one knee, I gasped and stepped back.

"Jake, please don't, I'm hardly old enough and, and . . ." I stuttered.

He laughed a little and then shook his head, "I'm not proposing . . . I just want us to be . . . official, so if one day you decide to marry me, we'll be ready" he said as he slid the ring onto my finger.

"How did you afford this, it looks way too expensive" I said admiring it.

"It was my mother's" he said sadly.

"Oh Jake, thank you so much, so does this mean that were . . . engaged?" I asked feeling slightly awkward.

"Only if you want it to be but we have nothing but time so take it and besides I don't think your dad would be very happy if he found out that were engaged" he said smirking.

"Well for now, let's just say it was a present" I said winking.

Jacob got off of his knee and kissed me, the kiss lasted for at least 5 minutes until we heard Seth shouting our names.

We ran back quickly and froze as we reached Jacob's front yard, "Who are you" Jacob demanded loudly.

I let go of Jacob's hand and walked forward, I grabbed Artemis's arm gently and pulled him towards Jacob's garage.

"I said I'd come at the end of the week" I hissed quietly, Artemis laughed and tucked a loose strand of my hair behind my ear.

"Calm down, I know you won't go back on your word otherwise that would mean you wouldn't see your uncle again" he said smugly.

I raised my eyebrow curiously, "What have you done to Jasper" I said clenching my fist.

"Not him, your other uncle" he said sounding a little agitated.

"I don't have another . . . what" I said shocked.

"Now your catching on, we must work on your intellect when you come to stay with us" he said, "But yes, we can guarantee that you'll get your uncle Emmett back if you do us a little favour before you come" he said.

"Your sick, my uncle's dead" I spat at him and then begun to walk towards the door.

He grabbed my arm and pulled me back, "We have a way of bringing him back" he said.

"Really?" I asked as a tear rolled down my face.

Artemis nodded and then smiled, "Now . . . this favour, will you do it" he asked.

I nodded slowly and wiped away the tears that were falling down my cheeks.

"Good, we just need you too make sure your boyfriend out there doesn't try to find you when you come with us, you have our word that you'll be returned in perfect condition but we do not want any problems." He said releasing his grip on me.

I looked up at him, "That's it?" I asked suspiciously.

"Renesmee, your one of us and we do not let our own suffer and we can clearly see the death of your uncle has somewhat thrown you off of focus and we need you in a good state of mind when you come to stay with us" he said smiling.

"What am I actually going to do when I come with you and where am I going?" I asked curiously.

"We have a large residence in Dublin and we'll teach you how to use your gift, explain all of the rules to you and train you to be able to take care of yourself because . . . the Volturi are very powerful but there are some other's that could take care of them in a heartbeat and we need everyone we can get to help us against this new threat" he said as he stared off into space.

"How long will that take?" I asked again.

"As long as it takes you too fulfil all of your tasks" he said smiling.

I turned around and started to think about a million questions to ask him but when I turned back to ask him something he was gone. I sighed and walked back out into the front yard.

"Who was that Ness" Jacob asked anxiously.

"Just an old family friend, he was just making sure I was doing ok" I said forcing a smile.

Jacob and the rest of the pack sighed a sigh of relief but Sam stared at me with an intense look on his face, I tried to ignore him but the stare was piercing.

We all went back into the house and I sat next to Jacob and cowardly hide my face out of the sight of Sam's piercing stare. They sat talking about the newest cars and how much homework they'd been given from school to do over the summer. It continued like this until my phone started to vibrate, "Hello?"

"Renesmee, its dad" he said brightly.

"Hey dad, what's going on?" I asked anxiously.

"Well Aro has taken care of Caius and has decided to spare us for now" he said sounding relieved.

"That's brilliant dad, I guess you want me to come home now" I said.

"Not right now but soon if you don't mind, goodbye, I love you" he said and hung up the phone.

I put the phone back into my pocket and reassured the staring anxious faces that everything was fine. They all cheered and Jacob leaned into kiss me.

"No more Volturi then?" Jacob asked me cheerfully.

"Well . . . Aro is still alive so I think he'll still have some power" I said regrettably.

Jacob sighed and rubbed my leg softly as he pulled me onto his lap, "Maybe you could come over tonight?" he said winking at me slyly. I smiled and shook my head, "Maybe tomorrow, I haven't slept in days" I said as I kissed his cheek.

"And I have to go home and show everyone that I'm alive, knowing dad he probably thinks I've been killed on the way home or something" I said teasingly.

After I'd said my goodbyes I began to run home, I smiled the whole way home and practically skipped through the door.

Everyone was in the living room staring at a letter; as soon as I stepped through the door I could feel the tense atmosphere.

Mum walked out of the room sobbing tearlessly and dad stared at me fiercely. "What's going on?" I asked slightly scared.

"We just got a letter; it says you're going to be leaving in two days" dad said slowly.

"Dad . . . I'm sorry, I don't really have a choice" I said slowly.

"What do you mean you don't have a choice, were you even going to tell us when?" he spat at me.

A tear rolled down my face and everyone else left the room leaving me and dad staring at each other.

"Of course I was going to tell you, I just didn't know how too" I said, "There's others, like me who have been bitten, they only want me to go for a few weeks so they can explain the rules to me and teach me to use this new gift I have" I said.

"Who are these people, what have they said to you" he said.

"I've only met one of them, he's explained most of it too me. It's just a rule that I have to go and be trained for a little while, I'll be home in no time at all" I said trying to put a brighter spin on it.

"I don't care; you should have spoken to me and your mother about it".

"I'm sorry, I need to go, I don't really understand it myself but if they can tell me what I am, I need to go, I will ring you every day, I promise" I said pleadingly.

Dad shook his head and then left the room; I sighed and grabbed my phone as it started to vibrate.

"Hello?" I asked curiously.

"Don't talk, just listen Renesmee, it's me Artemis. I've just heard the conversation with your father and it does not look good, I'm afraid that you're going to have to leave tonight, I know this seems like an odd situation but trust me, it will be for the best, there will be a car waiting for you a few miles down the road towards Seattle" Artemis said and then hung up the phone.

I sighed and then nodded to myself; I ran into the kitchen and started scribbling a note.

_Mum, Dad, Everyone._

_I'm sorry but I have to go, do not try to find me or it will just make it worse, I will ring you as soon as I can, this is just something I need to do, please believe in me for once, I'm not a little girl anymore. Artemis said that after I've done a few weeks of training I'll be able to come home and not be in danger but . . . I'm afraid you wont forgive me, I'm so sorry._

_P.s: Tell Jacob that I love him._

_I love you,_

_Renesmee x_

I sighed as I put the pen down and headed towards the door, I'd been careful enough to apologise several times to dad in my thoughts so he wouldn't suspect anything. I hated myself for leaving like this but I needed to show them how much better it would be than if I didn't go.

I wiped away the tears as I began running down the dirt road, I headed in the direction that Artemis had told me to go and smiled slightly as the car came into view.

I climbed in and smiled as Artemis nodded at me, "You done the right thing" he said as we begun driving towards Seattle.


End file.
